mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Wiman vs. Dennis Siver
The fight's unanimous decision result was controversial. The Fight The first round began. Siver landed an inside kick and slipped a right. He landed a leg kick. Wiman landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Siver sprawled stuffing a single nicely and they broke out. Wiman clipped him with a right. Four fifteen. Wiman was very aggressive. Siver landed a leg kick and a left hook, dodged a head kick. Four minutes. Siver blocked a body kick and landed a hard leg kick. Siver blocked a body kick. Siver landed a good leg kick. Three thirty-five as Wiman replied. Wiman dodged a pair of roundhouse high kicks. Siver landed a right hand in an exchange there. Three fifteen. The crowd was loving it. Siver landed a body kick. Wiman got a beautiful double, Siver stood to the clinch. Wiman kneed the leg. Three minutes. Wiman kneed the body. He had double underhooks here. Wiman worked for a single. He was trying for a trip now. Two thirty-five left. Wiman tried a double. Siver stuffed it. Wiman switched relentlessly to a single there. Two fifteen. Siver worked a standing guillotine. Two minutes. Siver kept working it but broke out missing a combo. One thirty-five left. Siver landed another leg kick. Wiman blocked a high kick. One fifteen as Wiman missed a high kick there. Siver got a double of his own into half-guard. Wiman worked towards a kimura on the left arm nearly immediately. One minute. Siver escaped. He stood and let Wiman stand up there. Siver swung wildly for the counter. Wiman landed an inside kick, he dived in for a single. Siver was defending. Thirty-five as he stuffed it. Siver swung wildly. He landed a right uppercut. They clinched. Wiman worked a double. Fifteen as he got it and rolled to side control beautifully. Siver regained guard. Wiman landed a right elbow. The first round ended. Close but 10-9 Siver. "Be careful of his right hook. He really knows how to throw it." - Siver's corner said. "Do the front kicks. Hit him wherever you can." The second round began. Siver missed a high front kick. Wiman worked a single. Siver stuffed it. Wiman relentlessly worked a double against the cage there. Four thirty-five. Siver sprawled out. Wiman kept working it as they stood back up. Siver worked a guillotine standing. Four fifteen remaining. He worked a single now switching. Four minutes. The crowd began to get a bit restless. Siver was unquestionably looking for the guillotine. Siver stuffed the guillotine. Three thirty-five as Wiman kept working yet another. Siver worked right hands in under. Three fifteen remaining. Wiman tried a double and got it to guard nicely. Siver nearly stood there. Three minutes. Wiman landed a nice left elbow. That one cut Siver there in the center of his forehead quite near the hairline. It's over the right eyebrow. Two thirty-five with another nice right elbow. Wiman landed a short right hand. "Control his position!" Wiman landed a left elbow and a right oe, both were basically blocked though. Two fifteen. Wiman landed a hard trio of big right elbows. Nasty. Two minutes. Wiman landed a right elbow nicely. Oh wow Siver's very bloody now. Wiman landed a BIG left elbow. One thirty-five. Siver was really bloody now. Wiman landed a left elbow slicing. Wiman landed another slicing left elbow and three right hammerfists and a pair of left elbows. Really good GNP. One fifteen. One minute. Wiman's corner called for elbows. He obliged with five big right elbows there. Siver was cut in more than one spot. It was a bloodbath now here. Thirty-five. Wiman landed another left elbow and three short right hands there. Wiman landed a double hammerfist and again. Fifteen. Siver defended the pass. Wiman landed a left elbow. The second round came to an end. 10-9 Wiman. "Are you okay?" Siver's corner asked. "Please keep it on your feet. You can't let him do elbows. You're better on your feet. Keep it on your feet." The third round began. Siver landed a leg kick. Wiman replied inside. "Go to the head." Wiman missed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. "Don't give him anything.." Wiman shot for a single. Siver stuffed it. Wiman shot for a single there. Siver sprawled out defending the relentless shot. Four fifteen remaining. Siver worked a few left hands in under. Siver stood and broke out. Four minutes. Wiman was warned for holding the cage. Siver landed an inside kick. Wiman blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Siver missed a spinning back kick. "2-3-2!" Wiman landed an iffy inside kick, Siver replied accordingly. Three fifteen. Nice head movement and striking defense from Wiman there. He blocked a high kick. Three minutes. "Bop bop bop!" Wiman landed a leg kick. He faked a Superman punch. Siver stuffed a single there. Wiman blocked a high kick and another. Siver landed a elg kick and stuffed a single. Two thirty as Wiman landed a big right. Wiman landed an inside kick. Wiman landed an overhand right there. He shot for a double with two fifteen. Siver sprawled out. Two minutes as Wiman switched to a single. Siver worked left hammerfists in under. And some more there. One thirty-five. Siver worked more short punches in under there. Siver stood to the clinch kneeing the body. "Circle off the cage now!" Wiman's nose was bloody. He pulled guard missing a guillotine. One minute there. Siver defended an omoplata and let him up. Wiman landed an inside kick and ate a body kick. He caught the leg and got a single into guard there nicely. "That might secure this fight for him." Thirty-five. Siver reversed on top defending a guillotine and elt Wiman up. Siver dropped Wiman with a big leg kick and sprawled stuffing a single. Fifteen. Siver worked short lefts in under sprawling. Wiman secured the single on top finally. The third round ended. Wiman stood with a bloody nose celebrating... "You did it, buddy." 10-9 Siver. 29-28 Siver but very close man...